Shot Through The Heart
by Snow757
Summary: A collection of pairing based oneshots. Chapter Eight: Enma wondered about what he'd done to deserve this. Champ00.
1. 2700

I came to realize that I might be spamming you all with my weird as hell pairing oneshots, and I thought of this :D

Here you'll find pairing oneshots that were requests, gifts, inspired by random things, or simple thoughts that wouldn't leave my mind.

Let's begin, shall we?

**Oneshot title:** Fine Lines.

**Ship:** 2700 (Tsuna x Enma), somewhat.

**Summary:** Enma was doing this villain thing wrong, way wrong.

**Genre:** Crackish.

**Timeline:** Inheritance arc.

**A/N:** YGOTAS is to blame.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Fine Lines

* * *

Adelheid was concerned.

You see, when you're plotting revenge against the son of the man who killed your family, you have to carry the malice and hate in your heart until you achieve your objective.

A thing that Enma was really failing at.

_Really_ failing at.

It all started when she saw him wearing a different pants than the one he went to school with, she asked him about it and he just answered that he got it from Tsuna (aka: the guy they were plotting their revenge on). She thought none of it then; since the other choice would've been having Enma sick, which was a very big no-no in her dictionary.

Though from then on, things... _escalated_.

* * *

The Sawada boy along with Enma, were almost assassinated when they were walking back home a couple of days ago. Luckily, the Sawada boy was competent enough to protect them both, and Enma didn't even need to reveal his powers.

Though after the incident, her boss looked like he had a lot on his mind, he was spacing out a lot, too.

So after some nagging, Enma caved in and asked her hesitantly, "Can you find a person you're supposed to hate attractive?"

"Uh..." she only managed to say, utterly shocked.

"I mean _really_ attractive, the kind of attractive that makes you have dreams at night," he pressed on.

"Oh..."

"The very hot kind of dreams."

"I get it, En-"

"Like dear _God!_"

"Enma, stop."

She really didn't want to hear about it, not when she perfectly knew who Enma was talking about.

* * *

"He seems like a good person, do we have to kill him?" Enma said, suddenly after sitting quietly for an hour.

"Enma..."

"He doesn't want to be in the Mafia, he can be one of us."

Sighing, Adelheid patted his back as she suggested, "Test him then."

* * *

"We'll wipe out the Vongola," Enma declared when the Sawada boy failed to show up.

Adelheid wanted to feel relived now that things went back to order, they could focus on their revenge plan now.

Though as much as she denied it, she couldn't help but to feel like she was witnessing a bad break up.

* * *

They were fighting toe for toe, relentless and determent to win.

Enma suddenly stopped, making Tsuna stand away, wary.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, bangs covering his eyes, "There was one thing I always wanted to tell you, Tsuna-kun..."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked carefully, looking confused about what was happening.

Enam looked at him then, eyes intense with something he couldn't fathom. "I... I hate you, Tsuna-kun. I hate you with all my heart. I hate you more than I've ever hated anybody. I hate you so much I can barely take it. In fact, I want to go on hating you for the rest of my life..."

"Okay..." Tsuna really didn't know how to reply to that.

_You're my enemy, stop being incredibly hot!_ But much to Enma's dismay, Tsuna stood there, confused and still very attractive. "You make me want to punch your face." _And passionately make out with it._ "You make me want to make sweet hatred with you. Yeah, how about that? Sweet, sweet hatred together. Just you and me. Hating each other. _All night long_."

"Are you okay?" Even though Enma wanted to kill him, Tsuna was feeling a bit of concern towards him.

"Just shut up and," _kiss!_ "fight me!"

* * *

"We can make him into a captive, I'll be the one to keep him occupied, don't worry!"

Adelheid sighed.

* * *

The End

What do you think?


	2. VerdeSkull

You're far too kind, thank you for the lovely reviews 3

**Oneshot title:** Drinking Buddies.

**Ship:** VerdeSkull.

**Summary:** Times went by like this, Skull being the lab rat and Verde being the drinking buddy.

**Genre:** Gen.

**Timeline:** Throughout the series.

**A/N:** I read some headcanons and I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Drinking Buddies

* * *

The first time he met Verde, Skull really didn't like him. He reminded him of people from his past, the ones that constantly told him that he wouldn't amount to anything, that his dreams were utterly ridiculous and useless.

It didn't help that Verde was a smug bastard.

* * *

Verde was obsessed with his inventions.

_Too_ obsessed, actually.

The guy just didn't relax.

* * *

It took two months before Skull finally got annoyed with how Verde stayed nights and nights awake, working on an endless list of ideas. "It's getting late, why don't you just go to sleep already?"

Verde merely looked at him with disinterest as he answered, "It's none of your business."

Skull then decided that it wasn't worth it and left, leaving Verde staying late in his lab alone.

* * *

But he simply couldn't.

He tried to ignore him, he really did.

But sometimes, when he looked at him accidentally…

He looked miserable.

* * *

The next thing he knows, he's in his lab, asking Verde to help him with a math problem.

Verde raised an eyebrow at his request.

"Reborn challenged me." Was his excuse, a total lie since Reborn wouldn't bother challenging him at all.

Maybe Verde realized that he was lying but let it slide and went along with it. "You have to do something for me though, I don't do things for free."

Skull foolishly shrugged and replied, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Stop being such a baby, you agreed to do me a favor in the first place."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"It's just a needle."

"You are injecting me with ant sized robots that are trying to eat my brain!"

"You watch too many movies, Skull."

* * *

They somehow managed to get… uh… _close?_ Skull wasn't really sure of that.

After the daily experimenting on his body (sometimes, Skull felt that Verde's hands stayed a little bit _too long_ on his chest and backside), he would invite the nerd for a drink. At first, Verde always declined, saying that he didn't want to spend time with him longer than the necessary. He eventually accepted, although he always pretended like he was doing it because he had nothing else to do.

* * *

One night, they drank a little bit too much.

In one moment Verde was talking about his latest works and in another, he began pouring his soul out.

Skull didn't like how broken he looked so to shut him up, he grabbed his shirt's front collar and…

Just kissed the ever loving hell out of him.

* * *

That led to so many things.

Skull decided that Verde was the kinkiest son of a bitch he ever met.

He liked it though, _very_ much.

* * *

Times went by like this, Skull being the lab rat and Verde being the drinking buddy. Though sometimes, they would find themselves doing it in either a dark ally behind the bar they went to occasionally, or under the dim lights of Verde's lab.

It was too nice to have that, Skull mused, too nice to last.

The small hands that belonged to him now was the utter proof of his doubts.

* * *

It was kind of hilarious that turning into a baby made Verde finally loosen up. He chuckled at the sight of the Kokuyo Gang tormenting him.

"Let's go Enma! We have a plan to discuss!" he exclaimed to the red head boss of Shimon, a bit too happily if he was being honest with himself.

* * *

"How about a drink? For old times' sake?" Verde asked, a full adult again now that the curse was broken.

Skull grinned amusedly.

"Took you long enough, nerd."

* * *

The End

What do you think?


	3. 69fem27

Don't blame me if I stalked you, thank you!

**Oneshot title:** Things They're Not.

**Ship:** 69fem27.

**Summary:** They agreed to disagree.

**Genre:** Humor.

**Timeline:** Throughout the series.

**A/N:** It was a request, don't know why anyone would request something from me though...

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Things They're Not

* * *

**1. Enemies**

* * *

There was one time that she had a somewhat peaceful conversation with Mukuro, one time in a nice spring day in Namimori.

_"I heard that you were constantly asking about us."_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't need your pity, Vongola. I tried to kill you once if you're too naive to remember."_

_"You tried to stab me, multiple times. Don't worry, I still have nightmares about it."_

_"You mean erotic dreams."_

_"…"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you just stop terrorizing my school? My teachers are blaming me for it for some reason."_

_"Asking your enemies for favors isn't going to end up good for you."_

_"That's true, but I don't consider you an enemy in the first place."_

* * *

**2. Friends**

* * *

"Before you start bitching, I'm here for Fran," Mukuro noted quickly when she opened the door.

"Uh, yeah. I'll call him for you." Tsukuyo replied. But before she turned to call Fran (the boy somehow became friends with Fuuta, he even started to come over almost everyday), Mukuro spoke again.

"Is that a chocolate cake that I'm smelling?"

Tsukuyo blinked, but after realizing what the other just said, she remembered that her mother was mixing something earlier.

"You do realize that you will gain weight when you eat cakes everyday, it's not a good image for a Mafia Boss."

She sighed and gestured for him to enter. "I'll give you a slice if you want, mom bakes too much of it anyway."

Mukuro looked hesitant for a moment before he stepped forward, reasoning, "Well, it wouldn't do harm to check upon what you eat. I'll posses your body one day so I must make sure that it's healthy."

Tsukuyo didn't know whether to laugh or question _'Is he still on that?'_

* * *

When Nana saw them, she beamed. "Hello there~! Another friend of Tsu-chan?"

Mukuro took the moment to snort, _Tsu chan._ "No I'm an-"

"Oh he's a good friend, always looking out for me since he's a senior." And before the said _friend_ could protest, Tsukuyo shoved a forkful of creamy chocolate cake to his mouth.

Mukuro decided that he'll give up on correcting her for now and savor this very delicious cake (another reason to posses the Vongola: Her mother's cooking). And then, he'll beat Tsukuyo up.

Another forkful was shoved to his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Tsukuyo was surprised to see Mukuro chilling in her kitchen with her mother handing him cake after cake.

"Oh hello, _Tsu-chan_." He snorted. "I was passing by and I wanted to say hi to my_ friend_." The smirk on his face was absolutely evil.

_Oh dear God…_

_What have I done?_

* * *

**3. Married**

* * *

_"I'm not an ally to the Vongola, stop trying to send me on missions."_

_"Then stop sending your bills to me."_

_"Oh, don't bring that into this."_

Reborn drank his usual cup of espresso, looking at his former student and her Mist Guardian bickering with an obvious amusement. "Seriously you two, get married."

They both gasped in horror.

* * *

"Like I would marry you, your tutor is absurd," Mukuro said.

Tsukuyo nodded in agreement. "It would be a nightmare to marry you."

Mukuro instantly corrected, "Erotic dream."

Though much to his surprised, the Vongola boss replied, looking thoughtful, "Maybe…"

"…"

"What?"

"I was merely joking, Vongola."

"Oh…"

"You want to…?"

"… sure, why not?"

* * *

The End

What do you think?


	4. R27

Wow, you people make my day~!

**Oneshot title:** The Truth All Along.

**Ship:** R27, Leon27.

**Summary:** He shouldn't have doubted Fuuta's rankings, for Leon was truly the owner of Tsuna's heart.

**Genre:** Humor.

**Timeline:** TYL.

**A/N:** For Missdinosaur, I hope this went well like you wanted, dear ^^

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

The Truth All Along

* * *

Leon and Tsuna were awfully close, Reborn noted a bit bitterly

Ever since his curse has been lifted and he became a normally growing baby, Reborn noticed how Leon betrayed him. As if the lizard thought randomly one day that no, hanging out with a baby wasn't doing his image any good, and then proceeded to cling on to second best option.

And that meant Tsuna.

And like the true charmer he is, Leon made his student fall into his traps, making him always have him on his shoulders and pet him with obvious love every now and then.

They looked happy together.

And Reborn, inwardly being as old as he looked, was not happy.

At first, he thought that he was upset that Leon chose someone else over him after all these years. He didn't like to lose, not even to his student, so to witness Leon cold heartedly switch sides hurt his pride badly.

But as the years passed by and with him now being ten years old, he realized that he wasn't being upset that Leon chose Tsuna over him.

He was upset that Tsuna was spending more time and attention on Leon instead of him.

He didn't realize when and why his feelings for his student started to change, he tried to search into himself but he found way many possibilities. Maybe it was because he saw him grow up to be a wonderful person and boss, maybe because he was one of the few people who dared to stand up against him and proved him wrong, maybe because he actually saved his life, or maybe because he was in a ten year old's body and was, for some unfathomable reason, experiencing a thing called _'Childhood Love'_.

Quite frankly, he didn't care.

What he did care for was how to get his student's (positive, not terrified) attention back to him.

"Play Death Pin Pong with me, Dame-Tsuna," he suggested nicely one day, '_Nicely'_ being pointing a flamethrower at his student's desk.

"Sure, just let me finish with Leon's afternoon petting." Apparently, Tsuna was too deep in love to notice the absurdity of what he just agreed to. _This is more serious than I thought._

He shouldn't have doubted Fuuta's rankings, for Leon was truly the owner of Tsuna's heart.

_Like hell._

"I want it now," he pressed on, letting out an irritated hiss along with that.

And it seemed Tsuna finally took notice of his upset state. "Reborn, are you by any chance... jealous?"

Reborn just snorted in response.

Tsuna looked at Leon and then at him, breaking out an amused yet fond smile as he got up, Leon loyally on his shoulder and knelt down to his level. "Reborn, why are you acting like a ten year old?"

"Because I am," Reborn answered simply, tone clearly mocking.

The next thing he knows, he was being hugged by Tsuna, who chuckled as he said, "Never thought that I would say that, but you look very cute when you're upset, Reborn."

"Do you have death wish?" It was official, Tsuna went insane. There was no way that his normal, sane and rational student would do something as ridiculous as this.

Not that he complained.

"Feel better now?" Tsuna asked, calmly humming as he gently patted his back. _He really is treating me like a ten year old._

Reborn didn't know whether to be pleased that he's getting some physical contact with him or livid because he's being treated like Lambo.

And speaking about Lambo...

* * *

Tsuna coughed as pink smoke surrounded him and Reborn, closing his eyes until it cleared away.

"What do we have here?" someone with a deep, pleasing to the ears voice asked with a slight purr.

Someone who definitely wasn't Reborn, at least, not this era's Reborn.

Someone he was hugging...

Someone _familiar._ "Reborn?"

Years ago when he reached eighteen, he discovered that the person who helped them in the Representative Battles, the person he was secretly crushing on for years ever since their meeting, was none other than his demonic, hitman, baby tutor.

Now Tsuna would really like to say that his silly crush faded after knowing that, but no. The crush stayed with the hope that maybe one day Reborn would get his body back and he wouldn't have to feel creepy whenever he looked at his tutor and imagined him older.

So far, Reborn didn't get his body back yet. Verde was currently working on a way to speed up the Arcobaleno's aging process, so there's hope.

_There's hope,_ Tsuna thought as looked at the smirking face of his now older, sinfully attractive tutor.

"Are you still going to treat me like a ten year old?" Reborn still had that smirk on his lips, eyes glinting with amusement and challenge and _want._

Tsuna, still considering the possibility that this was one of his frequently occurring dreams, decided that he should show his tutor how he was going to treat him at this age.

Starting with their tongues.

* * *

When Reborn returned to his time five minutes later, he found himself on top of a very disheveled, very flushed, very panting Tsuna, who looked at him dazedly before he realized that he was ten again and promptly started freaking out.

Reborn, however, wasn't paying his claims that nothing had happened any heed; for he was busy frowning at his new discovery.

Apparently, Leon wasn't the only one he had to go against.

* * *

The End.

Have mercy, this is a first timer's humble attempt at R27.


	5. 6996

Hello there ^^

**Oneshot title:** A List To Love By.

**Ship:** 6996.

**Summary:** Chrome wanted to showcase her feelings for Mukuro more obviously and some people decided to help her.

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship.

**Timeline:** Current timeline.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

A List To Love By

* * *

Seeing that the last time he gave someone a piece of advice ended terribly, Tsuna was trying his hardest to think of good things to say. "Try?"

Chrome only blinked.

"I mean don't try too hard, I'm sure that Mukuro will get it with the first attempt." Que to an awkward smile.

Chrome smiled back, realizing something.

_Be brave enough to try._

* * *

After making her try out many cosplays of demons with capes and pineapples with sticks and gondolas with mustaches, every cosplay making Mukuro more and more confused, Haru sighed in defeat and told her this: "I don't know why you're trying, Chrome-chan. You're too good for that jerk anyway."

"But how about something grand? Like a huge chocolate box spraying heart-shaped chocolates everywhere? You know these magic tricks, right?"

Chrome just nodded, the mental image making her chuckle.

_Be surprising._

* * *

"Don't try to be sexy, God knows how much you'll fail at it," was the advice M.M. told her.

"You'll break a bone or something," Ken helpfully added.

"Don't over do it," Chikusa said.

This was becoming some sort of a list, Chrome mused.

_Be yourself._

* * *

"Kill him in his sleep."

Chrome stared at Hibari for a while, _where did he come from?_

She didn't know how she could add what he said to her list.

She was thankful that he bothered to tell her anything though.

* * *

"I have these bio-spandex I want to try out on a test subject, some say that it would make you look fabulous," Verde offered.

Chrome saw Mukuro wearing those spandex.

He looked ridiculous.

_Avoid spandex._

* * *

"We suppose imprisoning him would be a turn-off," was the collective advice of the Vindice.

Chrome was too confused about why they were here to add what they said to the list.

* * *

"Give him a cake that has your feelings written on it," Kyoko said.

_That actually wasn't a bad idea._

Then again, she didn't have enough money to order the kind of cakes Mukuro loved, she wasn't sure if he liked home-made ones too.

_Be within budget._

* * *

"Be extreme!"

That one writes itself really.

* * *

"I could shoot you if you want." Reborn had an unnerving glint in his eyes.

_Avoid Reborn._

* * *

_I didn't know that there was that amount of kinks,_ Chrome thought when Bianchi was finished with her slide-show, _I'm not sure if I wanted to know that there was that amount of them._

Though when she thought about it for a while, she smiled.

_I'll keep this for reference. _

* * *

_Avoid Shamal._

* * *

"Words always look better when they're said in a person's native language."

_That was actually pretty poetic_. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera just nodded in response.

_Try Italian._

* * *

"Play baseball with him! I'm sure that he'll love it!"

She wasn't sure how she got this out from what Yamamoto had said.

_Spend time with him._

* * *

While she was walking home, Lambo saw and followed her somehow, demanding to give him the candies she bought for herself.

Deciding to go to the park that was near them, she gave him the candies as she sat and called Tsuna to pick him up.

"It's been a while since you came to Kokuyo," someone sitting next to her mused, and she instantly knew who it was. "How have you been, Chrome?"

"I'm alright, the Sasagawas are forcing me to eat more healthy food. I'm getting used to it." She chuckled when she remembered Kyoko making her a cheer song just so she would eat her vegetables. "And you? Fran isn't bothering you much, right?"

At that, Mukuro sighed. "He wants a new game console, I told him that I don't have the money for it so he started doing pranks on us, Dr. Verde's is getting slowly insane even. We're good though."

Chrome smiled fondly. "That's good."

Lambo, deciding to get their attention on him, shot the ten-years-bazooka at Chrome.

_I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that brat,_ Mukuro thought as he coughed, the thick smoke of the bazooka somewhat choking him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw someone else sitting next to him, someone _older._

"Hello there, Mukuro," the now older Chrome greeted with a relaxed smile after she realized what happened to her. "I see that Lambo brought me here with his bazooka, huh?"

Mukuro just nodded a bit dumbly, still shocked about seeing Chrome in that way.

White dress, long pineapple-free hair, and a more self-assured expression on her face. With one look, Mukuro saw how much she grew up, both physically and mentally.

And honestly, he was in awe.

Looking around, Chrome looked like she realized something as she said, "I think I know what my younger self was thinking about in this moment."

"And what is it?" Chrome rarely tells him what about was on her mind, and these days, she looked like she was pondering on something important.

"She wants to thank you for starters."

That made Mukuro raise his eyebrows in confusion. "What for?"

"You helped her gain friends, after all, without knowing you, she wouldn't have met all of these people she grew to care about. You gave her a new hope after losing it for good."

"And…" she raised one hand and gently held his face. "You made her find the drive to protect the people she loved."

He knew that she meant him by that, and that made him a bit… flustered. And before he could reply, Chrome silenced him with a firm kiss.

"Grazie, Mukuro," she said after she backed away, voice whispering, smile loving, and lips still close to his own.

He was too dazed to realize that the pink smoke appeared again and the younger Chrome returned and was currently looking at him curiously.

She didn't know what her older self did, but she smiled.

Mukuro was undeniably blushing.

_Make him look forward to the future._

* * *

She supposed that she could do what was on her list one by one, doing them all at once would be kind of messy.

She had a lifetime to try them out, there was no need to rush.

* * *

_Next up: Fuuta26._


	6. Fuuta26

Wow, you people make my day~!

**Oneshot title:** Rank Me.

**Ship:** Fuuta26.

**Summary: **He couldn't find a sarcastic reply to that, it was something he never dared to dream about.

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Romance.

**Timeline:** Throughout the series.

**A/N:** I wanted to write this for a long, long, long time.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Rank Me

* * *

It all started when Chrome brought Fran with her to the Sawada household in efforts to find play-mates for him. Fran, upon seeing Lambo and I-Pin chasing merrily after a butterfly, wasn't impressed with this plan.

_I could've just stayed in Kokuyo-Land and played with my DS..._

So, he sat there, bored and watching brats half his age running around.

"You're Fran, right?" Fran turned to see who was talking to him, now after an hour of brat-observing (he had a feeling that Chrome only brought him here to babysit them). It was a boy (his age, he noted), who smiled kindly at him as he offered a hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Fuuta." The boy's smile widened even more. "Chrome-nee said that you wanted someone to play with so here I am."

At this point, Fran suspected that Chrome brought him along just so she could have some quality time with his master.

_She really is a smooth operator._ He was impressed.

"Come on then, Tsuna-nii finally got a new Pokemon game and he allowed me to use it!" Fuuta exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

_A Pokemon game?_

On another note, maybe he'll like it here.

* * *

He _really_ liked it in here, the evidence of that being him coming over in a rate that got his master quite annoyed, he remembered the lecture he got yesterday: _'Stop going the Vongola's house, I'm sick and tired of having to come pick you up.' _Fran really didn't give a shit about that, let his master do whatever he wanted (he needed the exercise anyway, the amount of sweets he was consuming was quite alarming). What's not to like? The food was delicious (bless Nana's heart for making a feast every time he was here). The Vongola wasn't as bad as his master made him out to be (and he got them new games every now and then, which placed him very high in Fran's book), like his mother, he was happy that Fuuta was being friends with him. And now that he had gotten used to the little brats, they weren't as annoying as they were before.

Though the thing that made him like coming over to this house the most was Fuuta.

No matter how many sarcastic remarks he'd uttered, how many pranks he'd pulled off, how many absurd tales he'd told, Fuuta patiently stayed with him. He was weirdly tolerant and saw no wrong in his actions (though he tended to lecture him if he got something broken or ruined), he smiled genuinely and cheerfully at him, like he's having the time of his life with him.

Like he's a real friend.

Needless to say, Fran took a while to realize that they, somehow, became best of friends, not some play-friends that came over one day and were forgotten about in the next.

It was... kind of weird.

Weird but_ pleasant_.

* * *

Years passed and their strange friendship grew. Fuuta had grown to be rather protective of him, which was surprising because Fran was the one with the illusions therefore the strongest, therefore_ the one who actually could protect them both._

But he didn't mind it at all, something about Fuuta's look when he saw him hurt intrigued him, and the rather warm embrace he offered him after making sure he was alright was something he could _really_ get used to.

He knows that it's not normal to feel that way about his best friend, it's not normal for his heart to beat faster whenever Fuuta smiled warmly at him, it's not normal think about him in the way he does.

But hey, he was particularly raised by Mukuro, being normal wasn't an option.

So he embraced his feelings, or whatever they were anyway.

* * *

"My ranks show that you place me rather high in your heart, Fran," Fuuta declared one day while they were lazing around in the Vongola's newly-built base.

"Talk about inaccurate ranking, I think you lost your touch," Fran replied, his monotone voice hiding internal panic. His new-found feelings must remain a secret, who knows what Fuuta's reaction will be upon discovering them.

"Maybe I did, it's been a while since I ranked anything to be honest." Fuuta hummed thoughtfully before he grinned. "I'm sure about the ranks regarding myself though, and I have one in mind now."

Relived that subject was changed for the moment, Fran asked dully, "And what would that be?"

It was then that Fuuta turned towards him and looked at him with undeniable affection, and it was then that Fran realized how kindly the years treated his friend. _He's no longer a cute ten-year-old, hell, he's taller than me now..._

Fuuta's eyes had a playful glint in them as he answered, "In the list of people I'm interested in romantically, I rank you the first."

Fran stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless for what seemed to be a lifetime. He couldn't find a sarcastic reply to that, it was something he never dared to dream about.

So, he did the next best thing and kissed him.

Living with Mukuro didn't make him subtle at all, but judging from the pleased sigh that came from Fuuta, he was sure that he didn't mind his course of action.

* * *

_Next up: Lambo/I-Pin._


	7. Lampin

I like the idea of childhood friends turning into a couple.

**Oneshot title:** Broccoli And Eggs.

**Ship:** Lambo/I-Pin.

**Summary: **With friendship comes love, and with companionship comes passion.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance.

**Timeline:** Throughout the series.

**A/N:** This was a birthday present, a lacking one at that. And it's a sentence meme.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Broccoli And Eggs

* * *

**1. Nice.** With time, Lambo's temper softened and he became a charming young man. He's nice to everyone and, dare she say, _especially_ nice to her.

**2. Tap.** Eyes wide with disbelief, Lambo watched as I-Pin's feet rapidly knocked the floor, swift and quick yet still utterly graceful.

The girl could tap-dance. _Exquisitely. _

**3. Roses.** He gave her white roses… soaked red with his blood. She looked at him, horrified and waiting for an explanation. "I'm taking from Gokudera-shi's book."

And then he passed out.

**4. Gagged.** The guard who had him trapped sneered at him while I-Pin was busy kicking butts. "Don't you feel ashamed, oh feared Vongola's Lightning, that a girl came to your rescue?" Lambo only grinned in response despite the gag.

_No, especially when it's I-Pin._

**5. Noisy.** He always had been so damn noisy, even as a teenager. But then came Millefiore and ruined their lives and needless to say, seeing her best friend cold and lonely at his twenties, I-Pin missed his noisiness.

**6. Cat.** I-Pin liked to cuddle, Lambo discovered. She liked to curl up to him after a long stretch, and she notably purred when he stroked her hair as she drifted to sleep.

**7. Blunder.** He taunts, he's shown his error and then he cries on her shoulder. Lambo was a mess and she wouldn't have him any other way.

**8. Cough.** "Take this candy and get better okay?" Sniffing and teary-eyed, six-year-old Lambo offered his last piece of candy when he saw her sick. I-Pin smiled at the gesture, eating the candy and feeling herself getting better already.

**9. Tender.** She's a bit sharp around the edges and slightly energetic, but then when they are alone at night, he tortures her with lazy gentleness that makes her think that maybe she should learn to take things slow and savor them.

**10. Kickass.** Other families often underestimated them, they were only mere teenagers after all. As a team though, they proved everyone wrong, and they could've caused some property damage along the way.

**11. Forgotten.** He fears that one day, I-Pin will get sick of him. So he tries his hardest to catch up. He doesn't want to be forgotten by anyone let alone _her._

**12. Unforgivable.** If there was one thing that made Lambo absolutely furious, it was seeing I-Pin getting hurt because of him, _because of his weakness_. It didn't matter if he was weaker than her in that moment, he just wanted her to stop hurting. And he will _never_ forgive the person responsible for it.

**13. Sinking.** It hurts seeing your loved ones getting taken from you one by one. It hurts even more if you had only one of them left and seeing how he drowns in his sorrow as days passed by. So I-Pin sticks with him, fights along with him just like a captain loyal to his sinking ship.

**14. Deal.** "I won't do your homework for you, Lambo. Even if you gave me every single piece of candy in the world."

"How about a kiss then?"

"… On the forehead?"

"No, silly! On the cheek! Just like the movies!"

"What problems you wanted me to solve again?"

**15. Friendship.** For years and years, they were the best friends to each other. Even though they were a couple now, they never stopped being friends.

**16. Smooth.** He gently takes her hand, plants a kiss on it and smiles charmingly. "Would you honor me with the chance to go out with you?"

I-Pin simply blushes and nods with a yes.

She never realized how suave her friend was, that is, until he turned _"the smooth"_ button on her.

**17. Epiphany.** He admired her for so long that he never questioned his feelings for her. Imagine his surprise when she smiled warmly at him one day and then realized that he really loved her all along.

* * *

_Next up: Longchamp/Enma or Champ00._


	8. Champ00

No, I'm not high.

**Oneshot title:** Baby Just Say Yes

**Ship:** Champ00 (aka: Longchamp/Enma).

**Summary: **Enma wondered what he had done to deserve this.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance.

**Timeline:** Current time.

**A/N:** This pairing needs more love.

* * *

**Shot Through The Heart**

Baby Just Say Yes

* * *

It was just like a fairy tale, the dashing prince sees the kind princess lovingly taking care of small animals and like a lightning bolt, he falls in love.

Though in this case, the Prince was Naito Longchamp and the Princess was Cozato Enma.

Enma was not amused.

* * *

He was peacefully feeding the small kittens just like he always does before going home. But just as he was about to stand up and leave, someone exclaimed, "You're a beautiful and I love you!" loudly.

Confused, Enma turned to see who it was, only to be face to face with a happily grinning classmate of his (Longlamp, was it?). "May I help you?"

"Of course you can!" the kid exclaimed loudly again, grabbing his hands and holding them… _gently_. "Please go out with me, dear precious Enma!"

Enma blinked. "Are you okay?"

The kid (Longnap?) nodded in response. "I'm fine, I'm just madly in love with you!"

Before Enma could say anything, three weird people came out of nowhere and dragged (he's definitely named Longshap… right?) away, the said boy blowing him kisses along with that.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"My family refuses to let us date, our love is tragic! Like Romeo and Juliet!"

_What drugs are you on?_ Enma wanted to ask, but he was too polite and awkward to word it out and instead said, "Hello…"

Longsip (that's it, that's his name!) looked at him for a moment before he burst out in tears and hugged the life out of him. "Oh, you're so cute and understanding! I knew there was a reason why I fell for you!"

Enma wondered about what he'd done to deserve this.

* * *

He was sitting along Tsuna-kun's group at lunch-break, quietly munching on the sandwich Adelheid made for him before they left their place.

That is when Longsoup (he was sure about his name this time) came to them, grin widening upon seeing him. "Hi there, darling!"

Everyone looked at Enma at that moment, expressions totally confused.

"I think I found a solution for our problem, dearest! We'll just date secretly, just like the movies!"

Enma turned towards the group, eyes begging for any of them to help him get out of this situation.

Only to have Yamamoto laughing his usual good-natured laugh and give him a thumbs up. "You and Longchamp, huh? Congratulations!"

Longchamp (so that's his name…) laughed sheepishly and blushed, all while Enma felt a little dead inside.

* * *

So the days passed, Longchamp continued to have this absurd belief that they were meant to be and dating, and Enma found out that he didn't mind it much.

Longchamp was really bright, always laughing and dragging him to weird adventures and was generally friendly and caring to him, even if it was in an unusual way.

It was… _nice._

* * *

A week after skipping school because of a sudden flu, Enma saw Longchamp with someone else.

Needless to say, he was not happy. "What are you doing?"

Longchamp had the galls to reply, eyebrows raised in confusion, "Going on a date?"

Enma's eyes narrowed further. "And what about me?"

"But we broke up," Longchamp answered.

Now it was Enma's turn to get confused. "Since when?"

"I didn't see you for a week, you didn't even call me so I assumed that you were mad at me…"

Enma stared at him, looking for a sign telling him that the other was lying and he sighed when he found none; Longchamp was too damn honest anyway.

"Stop assuming then. I had a serious case of flu and Adelheid didn't let me do anything." Apologizing to Longchamp's date (who turned out that she didn't know that Longchamp was taking her to a date in the first place, she just wanted to go to the train-station), Enma took his hand and dragged him away.

"I'll tell you if I wanted to break up, so stop dating randomly okay?"

"Okay!" Longchamp exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. "You're so cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

Enma only smiled, his face slightly flushed.

* * *

_Next up: 10069._


End file.
